leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Brambleback
buff. |gold = 100 |exp = |cs = 4 |hp = |damage = |attackspeed = |armor = |magicresist = |movespeed = 275 |monstertype = Large |spawntime = 1:30 |respawntime = 5:00 |location = RedBramblebackLocation.png }}The '''Red Brambleback' is a neutral monster on Summoner's Rift. It has negative armor. Kill the Red Brambleback to receive the , a buff which grants health regeneration and causes your basic attacks to the enemy while also dealing over time. Lore are magical fusion of flora and fauna native to Summoner's Rift. Despite its plant like appearance, having tree bark for its skin and leaves as fur, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear or wolf. The creature is powered by fire magic. Smaller forms of this creature are called . Notes * Without slows, the Red Brambleback has a movement speed of . When its runs out its movement speed is increased by 20%, to 330 275|Base movement speed}} . Trivia General= * Statistically speaking, it is nearly identical to the . * The old icon for Crest of Cinders was recycled from . * Its in-game icon is reused for the Teamfight Tactics item . |-|Skins= Red Brambleback OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Red Brambleback Brambleback 2018 PoolParty.jpg|2018 Pool Party Red Brambleback Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Gallery= LoL Battle 7.jpg|Red Brambleback Battle Promo Red Brambleback concept 04.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 1 Red Brambleback concept 05.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 2 Red Brambleback concept 06.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 3 Red Brambleback concept 07.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 4 Red Brambleback concept 08.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 5 Red Brambleback concept 09.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 6 Red Brambleback concept 10.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 7 Red Brambleback concept 11.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 8 Red Brambleback concept 13.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 9 SRVU Brambleback concept.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 10 Red Brambleback concept 01.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Red Brambleback concept 12.jpg|Red Brambleback Concept 12 Summoner's Rift Update Creature Red Buff.png|Red Brambleback Concept 13 Patch History from . ;V9.2 * Experience reduced to from . ;V8.10 * Experience reduced to from 180 at all levels. ;V7.22 * Experience reduced to 180 from 200. * Base attack speed reduced to from . * Initial spawn timer reduced to 1:30 from 1:40. ;V7.6 * Magic resistance reduced to from ;V7.2 * No longer hits the air instead of the ground during his two-handed strike. ;V7.1 * Experience reduced to 200 from 210. ;V6.22 * Both , restoring 20% maximum health upon * Stats slightly up to compensate. * Now has negative armor. ;V5.24 * Monster Base Health Growth by Level :: 100% - 200% >> 100% - 170% * Monster Base Armor Growth by Level :: 100% - 100% >> 100% - 300% ;V5.23 * Magic Resistance :: 0 >> -5 * Movement Speed :: 330 >> 250 ;V5.22 * Monsters spawn time changed to 15 seconds earlier (not Dragon or Baron) * Blue and Red shove around the small monsters in their camp if those monsters get in their way of getting to their targeted champion. * Armor reduced from 20 to 10 * Experience reward down from 100 to 90 * Gold reward up from 51 to 58 ;V5.16 * Pathing size of Blue and Red monsters moderately large >>> smaller ;V5.10 * Leash Range has been reduced to 700 from 750 * Maximum leashes allowed increased to 6 from 5 * Losing Monster aggro due to being out of range now also increments its leash counter by 1. ;V5.6 * Increased XP gained * Levels 1-4 unchanged * Levels 5-7 3% more base XP * Levels 8-10 6% more base XP * Level 11-18 10% more base XP ;V5.1 * Soft leash limit to 5 down from 10. * Champions receive less experience if the cleared monster camp is three levels lower than their own ;V4.21 * Slightly adjusted positioning of Blue/Red buff camps. * Gold per camp reduced by 10 * Gold per large camp added on jungle items }} de:Roter Dornenrücken es:Espino Rojo pl:Czerwony Krzewogrzbiet ru:Красный огнедрев Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters Category:Large monsters